


sparks fly (whenever you smile)

by feministevan



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Mutual Pining, Romeo and Juliet References, alana is russian cause im russian and i said so sent tweet, also, and jareds along for the ride, jared and zoe are best friends send tweet, theres only one but still, theyre just wlw doing their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feministevan/pseuds/feministevan
Summary: “Or you could just, you know, not be a coward and ask her out."Zoe glared at Jared and let go of his hand. “Unrealistic. Nope.”“What’s unrealistic is her not feeling exactly the same way.”“You know what, asshole? Blocked. Reported,” Zoe called over her shoulder, walking away. She spun back around with a flip of her ponytail and flashed a middle finger at him with a wild smile.“This is a verbal conversation, fool!” Jared grinned and chased after her.





	sparks fly (whenever you smile)

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is from sparks fly by taylor swift cause im a dumb lesbian

“I’ll see you tonight! Your house at seven, right?”

“Yep!”

After Alana was fully out of sight, Zoe blushed and slammed her locker shut. Cringing, she recounted the conversation they just had. How was she not able to hold a single interaction with that girl without being awkward as shit? 

God, with how obvious she was probably being, the only person without knowledge of Zoe’s stupid, all-over feelings for Alana was Alana herself, ever oblivious. Or maybe, Zoe’s last brain cell unhelpfully supplied, she actually likes you back and this is a perfect example of lesbian sheep syndrome. 

Zoe rolled her eyes at herself, then scanned the hallway for someone to walk to class with. Among the sea of people, she found the familiar face of Jared Kleinman, who was walking and nodding his head to the rhythm of whatever music he was listening to. It was probably ABBA. 

She reached out and caught Jared’s sleeve as he passed her. He spun around with a smile, yanking an earbud out and taking a hold of Zoe’s hand. 

“But, soft! What light through yonder hallway breaks? It is the east, and Zoe is the sun.”

“Do me a favor and shut the fuck up, Romeo.”

“Yeah, ok, fair,” Jared said, swearing under his breath as he adjusted the heavy backpack on his shoulder. “I just passed Alana on my way here and now,” he paused, smirking and poking Zoe’s shoulder. “I see you standing here, lookin’ all flustered. I take it there isn’t any progress with your pining? Are you continuing on the path of dumbass?” 

“At this point, I should just transfer schools,” Zoe sighed. 

“Or you could just, you know, not be a coward and ask her out.”

Zoe glared at Jared and let go of his hand. “Unrealistic. Nope.”

“What’s unrealistic is her not feeling exactly the same way.”

“You know what, asshole? Blocked. Reported,” Zoe called over her shoulder, walking away. She spun back around with a flip of her ponytail and flashed a middle finger at him with a wild smile. 

“This is a verbal conversation, fool!” Jared grinned and chased after her.

——————-

“You’re late,” Zoe drawled, hugging Alana. Zoe felt her chuckle against her shoulder more than heard it.

Well. _That_ sure made her feel… something. 

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry ‘bout that,” Alana said, pulling back and moving to set her things down. “My babushka made borscht and wouldn’t let me leave the table until I finished every last drop.” 

“Honestly? Under-fucking-standable. Your grandma’s borscht is so good.” 

“I’ll tell her you said that, she’ll be absolutely thrilled. She loves you.” 

Zoe laughed. “I love her too.” 

Seeing Alana lay down on her bed and fluff the pillow like it was her own made Zoe feel that implacable tug of want and sadness again. 

“Hey, Zoe,” she heard Alana say. There was a moment of silence while she realized that _she_ was, in fact, Zoe. 

Shaking herself back into the present, Zoe finally responded, 

“Yeah?” 

“Technically, if my planner isn’t wrong, and it never is, we don’t really have to work on the project today.” 

“But we _should_ probably get a head start, right?”

“Zo, I’m so fucking tired. Tomorrow?”

Zoe walked over to Alana with a wide smile and poked her in the ribs. 

“It’s work time!”

Alana gave Zoe a death glare and poked her. “Two can play at that game.”

God, this girl made her so happy. “Oh, really?” Zoe giggled. “Let’s go.”

She climbed onto the bed and soon enough, after a flurry of limbs going in all directions accompanied by loud laughter, they stopped to catch their breath. 

“Time _out_ , time out.” 

It took Zoe about half a second to realize what was happening. 

Alana’s wrists pressed the bed by both Zoe’s shoulders as she held herself up above her, and oh, boy, her face was so close. The room was silent except for the sound of labored breathing as time seemed to slow down. 

_Inhale,_

_Exhale._

The grins that had painted both their faces melted away. All Zoe could focus on was the eyes above her, staring. Was this what a _moment_ felt like? 

_Inhale,_

_Exhale._

This had gone on for far too long. Slowly, Zoe felt Alana lower herself onto her as she wrapped her in a hug. Alana’s fingers reached around the back of Zoe’s head as she pressed her face into her neck. Zoe felt her breathing warm her skin. Every point of contact blazed. 

_Inhale,_

_Exhale._

Alana turned her head and lifted it slightly, locking eyes with Zoe. 

_Inhale,_

“Hi,” she whispered. Zoe made a choked noise in response as she surged forward. 

It wasn’t the world’s most glorious kiss, but 

_oh._

It was a _kiss._

Zoe pulled away, untangling herself from under Alana and stumbling to the other side of the room. She crumbled to the floor and rubbed harshly at her face. When she spoke, her voice was rough and desperate. 

_Exhale._

“Fuck.”

Alana was still on the bed, wringing her hands. Quiet filled the room once again as they both refused to make eye contact.  
Zoe tugged at her own hair, focusing on the sensation as she scrambled for ways to fix what she had ruined on a disastrous impulse. Realistically, there were only a few outcomes to this scenario, and only one of them was a happy ending. _Unrealistic, nope,_ her bitch-ass brain reminded her. 

Zoe broke the silence.

“So, yeah. That’s, uh, a thing, I guess-”

Alana cut her off. “I just-” Zoe flinched. “I didn’t think-”

“I’m sorry.”

“Zoe, please. What should we do now?”

“Never talk about this? Ever?” Her voice lilted the nervous words into questions. 

“Wait, _no._ Come here,” Alana said. “Can we try that again? The kissing, I mean.” She glanced at the ground and tucked a few of her braids behind her ear with a shaky hand. Taking a second to slow her rapid heartbeat, Alana smiled slowly. She looked over at Zoe, who was staring at her with wide eyes.

The light from the setting sun outside the window poured over her, turning her hair golden. 

“You look really pretty in the, um, in the light? It makes your hair gold and your eyes copper and it’s beautiful, I can see your freckles, I love your freckles, and, Zoe, you’re just so beautiful,” Alana rambled. She could do this now. Say the things she’d been wanting to say for forever out loud. “So, come here? Please?” 

Out of the corner of her eye, Alana saw Zoe shake her head and heard her relieved laugh. “You’re gonna turn me into a sap.”

The corners of Zoe’s eyes scrunched up as she grinned. “Babygirl,” she said, then grimaced. “Ok, sorry, that’s something I’m never saying again, I sound like someone named Chadley.”

“Yeah, how about we figure out pet names later.”

“Oh, later, huh?” Zoe raised an eyebrow and giggled. She made eye contact with Alana and tilted her head to the side.

“Fuck, ok, we’re actually doing this now, I guess?” Zoe stood up and walked over to Alana. She paused for a second with a contemplative look, then sat down onto her lap, facing her.

“Finally,” Alana murmured, loud enough for Zoe to hear. “I could get used to this.” 

Zoe smoothed her thumb over Alana’s cheek and watched her eyes flutter shut. She leaned in until there was only an inch of hanging air, laced with wanting, separating them. She closed her eyes. 

“You’ll be the death of me, ‘Lana,” Zoe breathed out. 

Alana tilted her head and closed the space between them.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos make me smile and comments make me incredibly happy!!
> 
> tumblr- feministevan


End file.
